


An Extremely Lovestruck Sasagawa Ryoko

by yokainomiko



Series: Too Many Women [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: All27 - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Err is it wrong to use genderswap?, Female Guardians, Gen, Gen Work, Genderswap, If You Squint - Freeform, Pffft the autocorrect on my tablet I typed this on changed Sasagawa to Sausages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokainomiko/pseuds/yokainomiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because she's loud doesn't mean she's dumb.</p><p>Sasagawa Ryoko pre and mid Daily Life Arc. Fem!33 Implied 27Fem!33</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Extremely Lovestruck Sasagawa Ryoko

**Author's Note:**

> Typed and posted on my tablet. I have 2 more of these that hopefully I will post soon.

Sasagawa Ryoko isn't stupid. She's well aware that Sawada Tsunayoshi straight punched his way into her heart.

She's also a better student than people give her credit for.

She probably couldn't solve college level math problems, but she likes to pretend to be a third year and so far only Kyohei and Hibari have noticed.

Hibari extremely tried to get Ryoko to go to her own class but it's just so much fun to go to class with her! Ryoko loves the extreme learning environment the teachers create when Hibari is a student. It completely explains why since Hibari entered Namimori, the overall ranking of the school has gone up.

Ryoko is absolutely sure that she's close to making valedictorian. How extreme would it be to give the speech and then repeat the year as a real third year instead of a fake one?

She asked Kyohei and he agreed it would be extreme indeed.

Just to be safe, she mentioned it to Hibari as well. She said that if the herbivores were too dumb to notice, then she could take supplemental courses with her next year when she doesn't graduate. It doesn't seem that extreme to not graduate, but if Ryoko can continue to stay ahead her in her studies then her own goals only become easier to achieve.

But the problem as she sees it is that people think quiet = smart and loud = dumb. Sawada-kun's classmate Gokudera has the same problem.

Ryoko knows she's brilliant. Maybe she's not as smart as Gokudera, but she's pretty damn intelligent. It's how she got into boxing in the first place.

Kyohei is only a year younger than her and as such, she has no memories of life before her dear brother. He is the north star to her actions. Everything she does has him in the back of her mind. We~ll, except for Sawada-kun. But it's not her fault he punched his way into her heart!

Before Sawada-kun, Ryoko studied to tutor her brother and wanted to be a doctor to take care of him when they're older and he won't need her for everyday things. Sadly for her, studying did nothing to minimize her huge energy levels.

Ryoko could and would bounce off the walls with her excess energy. Her classmates found her obnoxious and her teachers found her exhausting. She didn't really mind either though until Kyohei got involved.

During a game of tag one day, Ryoko gave someone a black eye while chasing him. She got suspended and a few days later her brother was jumped by everyone she usually played with.

If she hadn't planned to meet Kyohei halfway home, Ryoko doesn't know what would have happened. Instead, she saw white and when she came out of her daze, mostly due to Kyohei's cries of, "Neechan!" her face was cut and her knuckles were raw and bleeding.

Their parents were more upset by the scratch on her face than the brawling. Kyohei didn't want his sister to fight anymore but for once Ryoko didn't feel like she was going to explode with energy. Getting into fights _probably_ wasn't a good habit to get into, but she felt awesome afterwards.

Once the cut healed, and scarred to their mother's horror, Ryoko asked to take boxing lessons. She quickly gained the title of dumb jock and most forgave her eccentricities.

Quiet after long workouts, Ryoko would think about her dream to nurture and protect. She still wanted to be a doctor.

Years passed and her grades went up and up and up while people assumed she was dumber and dumber.

Pretending to be dumb amuses her. She takes others as seriously as they do her.

Her primary goal never changes. It only widens in scope as she finds others she wants to add to her protective brood. Most are members of her boxing club, but one notable hatchling constantly in need of help takes up more of her energy than even Kyohei.

Poor Sawada Tsunayoshi needs a big sister. He needs someone to chase bullies away and build up his confidence. She used to nag and nag Kyohei to bring Sawada-kun home with him but he never came over. Ryoko took advantage of her reputation to "accidentally" interrupt the more physical bullies but until Kyohei could succeed there wasn't much she could do.

Then Sawada-kun saved Kyohei from Mochida and she finally had an excuse to talk to him! As soon as Mochida lost, she rushed to label herself as his new big sister.

It's cute how upset Gokudera and Yamamoto get at how close Sawada-kun and she are.

It does not take long for Ryoko to realize that now that she gets to spend time with him she'd much rather be his girlfriend than his sister.

But that's okay. They are young. She has plenty of time to get him to acknowledge her as a woman

For now she'll wrap him in warm hugs and pretend to be too dumb to notice that she holds him, and sometimes touches other parts of him, longer than is strictly appropriate.

It's not her fault Sawada-kun has a cute butt.

**Author's Note:**

> And it is finally done! Ryoko's story was supposed to be immediately after Yamamoto's, but nooo, she had to be difficult with her intelligence and whatnot. 
> 
> The whole smart Ryoko thing is based off of a single scanlated page. I don't know if it was mistranslated or what, but it clearly states that Ryohei made valedictorian as a second year. 
> 
> Looking at all of my universe, I feel like Ryoko might actually be the best match for Tsuna. Too bad the only time I actually have him end up in a monogamous relationship it's with Mukuro. Oops.


End file.
